tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Galadriel
Pani Lothlórienu "Tvrdá ako diamant, jemná ako mesačný svit. Horúca ako slnečné svetlo, chladná ako mráz pod hviezdami. Hrdá a vzdialená ako zasnežený vrch a veselá ako ktorékoľvek dievča, ktoré som kedy na jar videl so sedmokráskami vo vlasoch" Zo Samovho opisu Galadriel Dve Veže, kniha IV, kapitola 5, Okno na západ Finarfin --- Eärwen | --------------------------------------- | | | | | Finrod Orodreth Angrod Aegnor Galadriel --- Celeborn | Celebrían --- Elrond Jedna z naväčších spomedzi Eldar, opísaná ako druhá najmocnejšia po samotnom Fëanorovi a povráva sa, že v músdrosti ho dokonca predčila. Nielen že patrila k najmocnejším spomedzi Noldor, Galadriel bola tiež oslnivo krásna a jej hlas bol hlboký a jasný. Bola tiež najvyššou zo všetkých elfských žien s výškou blížiacou sa (v moderných mierach) 6' 4" (6 stôp a 4 palce) alebo približne 190 cm. Najslávnejšou z jej čŕt však boli jej trblietavé zlaté vlasy popretkávané striebornými prameňmi. 'Skorý život na Západe' Galadriel bola najmladšou z piatich detí Finarfina a Eärwen, takže sa narodila do najurodzenejšieho domu Noldor v Amane v počas požehnaných Rokoch Stromov. Pri jej narodení jej dal otec meno Artanis znamenajúce "Vznešená žena". Ako Galadriel rástla, začala s ostatnými Eldar súťažiť v skutkoch mysle a moci. Kvôli jej vzrastu a sile vôle jej dala jej matka Eärwen ďalšie meno - Nerwen, znamenajúce "Mužná deva". Nakoniec však nebola známa ani pod jedným z mien, ktoré jej dali jej rodičia. Miesto toho dostala meno podľa jej trblietavých zlato-strieborných vlasov - Alatáriel znamenajúce "korunovaná žiarivým vencom", ktoré bude jedného dňa preložené ako Galadriel. Podľa niektorých toto meno získala vďaka svojmu zvyku zapletať si vlasy do venca okolo hlavy počas súťaží s ostatnými. Medzi Eldar sa začalo povrávať, že v Galadrieliných zlatých a strieborných vlasoch sa zachytilo svetlo Dvoch Stromov a podľa legendy toto bol podnet, ktorý Fëanora prvý raz priviedol ku predstave to svetlo nejako zachytiť. Ak je to pravda, potom Galadrielin žiariaci veniec bol rozhodujúcou inšpiráciou pre vytvorenie Silmarilov. Povráva sa, že Fëanor prosil Galadriel o prameň jej vlasov, no ona ho odmietla a tak medzi dvoma najväčšími z Eldar začalo rásť nepriateľstvo. Keď Melkor zostúpil na Valinor a zničil Dva stromy, Fëanor sa vzbúril proti Valar a viedol veľkú časť Noldor preč z Amanu späť do Stredozeme. Galadrieline skutky a zámery v tomto čase sú mierne nejasné. Hoci bola Fëanorovým nepriateľom, zdá sa, že aj tak bola presvedčená putovať do Stredozeme s ostatnými svojho rodu. Nakoniec jej otec Finarfin pochod opustil, no Galadriel spolu s jej bratmi pokračovala na sever, kde prekročili Helcaraxë a dosiahli chladné severné brehy Ríše smrteľníkov. 'Galadriel v Beleriande' Galadrielina matka Eärwen bola neterou Elu Thingola, kráľa Doriathu a tak čoskoro cestovala do siení svojho príbuzného v Menegrothe. Podľa väčšiny verzií jej príbehu to bolo tam, kde sa po prvý raz stretla s iným kráľovým príbuzným - jeho pra-synovcom Celebornom, ktorý sa neskôr stal jej manželom a spoločníkom počas mnohých dlhých rokov v Stredozemi. Hoci šla do Doriathu pôvodne ako hosť, vyzerá to, že Galadriel sa tam usadila po väčšinu Prvého veku. Bolo to pravdepodobne tam, kde sa jej meno zmenilo z quenijského Alatáriel do známejšej, sindarskej podoby Galadriel a tam sa tiež naučila pripravovať lembas od kráľovnej Melian. Galadriel z času na čas opúšťala Thingolove siene aby navštívila Finroda v jeho vlastnej ríši, v Nargothronde. Galadriel priamo zohrala len malú úlohu vo vojnách Prvého veku. Usúdila, že porážka Morgotha je nad sily Eldar a s Celebornom putovali cez Modré vrchy, kde sa pokúšali vybudovať odpor proti Temnému pánovi medzi ľudom žijúcim mimo Beleriand. Hoci sa ukázalo, že Galadriel mala pravdu v tom, že Eldar nemôžu bez pomoci poraziť Morgotha, nepredvídala príchod Valar a Morgothovu konečnú porážku vo Vojne Hnevu. V tomto čase bolo vyslancami Valar Galadriel ponúknuté odpustenie s dovolením vrátiť sa na Západ. Galadriel, naplnená prudkou pýchou odmietla a tak sa odsúdila na večný exil v Stredozemi - aspoň tak sa vtedy zdalo. 'Druhý vek' V rokoch nasledujúcich po Vojne Hnevu Galadriel zostala v Lindone s Celebornom a ostatnými, ktorí prežili deštrukciu Beleriandu. Ako storočia bežali a Sauronova moc sa začala znovuobjavovať v Stredozemi, Celeborn raz putoval na juh aby pomohol Lesným elfom zo vzdialenej lesnej ríše vytvoriť obranu proti rysujúcej sa hrozbe. Hoci sa zdá, že Galadriel ho na jeho ceste nesprevádzala, krajina, ktorú Celeborn navštívil sa neskôr stane životne dôležitou v Galadrielinom príbehu, pretože to bola krajina, ktorá sa neskôr stala známa ako Lórien. Vo ôsmom storočí Druhého veku pristál v Lindone Aldarion z Númenoru a stal sa spojencom kráľa Gil-galada. Aldarion dal Gil-galadovi dar - semená stromu malinornë zo Zemí Neumierajúcich. Tieto stromy by v Lindone nerástli, no Gil-galad dal niekoľko semien Galadriel. Približne v tomto čase bola ďaleko na juh od Lindonu osídlovaná nová krajina Eregion a Galadriel tam putovala. Jej vládca, Celebrimbor bol Fëanorov vnuk a teda Galadrielin vzdialený bratranec a títo dvaja sa stali blízkymi priateľmi. Galadriel bola v Eregione v čase vytvorenia Prsteňov moci a bolo to zrejme v tomto čase keď dostala zelený kameň známy ako Elessar. Keď boli Prstene Moci odhalené ako Sauronova intriga, bola to Galadriel, ktorá Celebrimborovi poradila, že Tri sú v nebezpečenstve a navrhla, aby boli poslané ďaleko z Eregionu. Celebrimbor súhlasil a dva z nich poslal do opatery Gil-galadovi. Tretí, Nenyu, Biely prsteň dal priamo Galadriel a tá ho vzala cez trpaslíčie mesto Khazad-dûm do bezpečia za Hmlisté hory do krajiny známej ako Lóriand. Lóriand bola krajina, ktorej mali Galadriel a Celebrimbor jedného dňa vládnuť ako Lórienu, no ešte sa tam neusadili a počas ďalších storočí spoločne putovali po Stredozemi. Galadriel raz zrejme prechádzala cez Gondor a predtým, než sa usadila na nejaký čas v Imladrise sa dokonca dostala ďaleko na sever, až do Temnolesa, ríše Lesných elfov. 'Tretí vek' Vláda Lórienu Vyzerá to tak, že Galadriel zostala v Imladrise aspoň po niekoľko prvých storočí Tretieho veku. Bolo to druhé storočie toho veku, konkrétne rok 109 T.v., keď si jej dcéra Celebrían vzala za muža Elronda, pána toho domu. Od tohto bodu nevieme o Galadriel a Celebornovi nič konkrétne po takmer dve tisícročia. V roku 1980 T.v. na seba trpaslíci z Khazad-dûmu privolali hrôzu a na ďalší rok ušli zo svojic starobylých siení. Lesy Lóriandu ležali v bezprostrednej blízkosti Khazad-dûmu smerom na východ a mnohí z jeho ľudu, vedení Amrothom, pánom Lóriandu, utiekli pred hrôzou známou ako Dúrinova zhuba. Lóriand ležal na dobrom mieste aby mohol bojovať s Dol Guldurom, ktorý ležal cez Anduinu. Galadriel a Celeborn vidiac, že obyvatelia Lóriandu zostali bez vodcu, tam prišli, aby prebrali vládu po Amrothovi. Galadriel zmenila pôvodné meno krajiny z Lóriand na Lórien čiastočne na pamiatku záhrad Lórien, ktoré v mladosti videla vo Valinore a čiastočne kvôli zlatým mallornom, ktoré priniesla so sebou, aby v tom lese rástli. Za Amrotha začal ľud Lórienu budovať telain - drevenné plošiny v korunách stromov. Galadriel a Celeborn vládli Lórienu z mesta pozostávajúceho z telain - z Caras Galadhon, ktoré sa nachádzalo vo východnej časti Lórienu známej aj ako Naith. Ako storočia plynuli, spojenie Galadriel s Lesnými elfmi z Lórienu rástlo až do tej miery, že bola niekedy známa aj ako Galadhriel, čo malo pôvod v Galadhrim, elfskom mene pre jej ľud. Ako nositeľka Nenye, Adamantového prsteňa Galadriel podriadila Lórien svojej moci až do takej miery, že tam čas plynul pomalšie ako v okolitom svete. Pre ľudí, ktorí žili v okolitých krajoch sa stala "Čarodejnica zo Zlatého lesa" zdrojom úžasu a strachu. Galadriel však aj tak robila, čo mohla, aby pomohla ľudu Stredozeme. Bola medzi tými, ktorí založili Bielu radu a v roku 2510 T.v. tiež poskytla Eorlovi magickú pomoc, keď cválal pozdĺž jej územia na pomoc Gondoru. Konflikt so Sauronom Ešte predtým, ako bol Necromancer odhalený ako navrátivší Sauron, Galadriel sa spojila s tými, ktorí mu odporovali. V roku 2463 T.v. bola nástrojom v založení Bielej rady, okruhu elfov a čarodejníkov, ktorí sa stretli ako protiváha temnoty Dol Gulduru. Sila Rady síce bola podkopaná Sarumanovou tajnou rebéliou, no v roku 2941 T.v. sa im podarilo vyhnať Saurona z Dol Gulduru a na čas oslobodiť Temnoles od jeho vplyvu. Vyhnanie Saurona sa však ukázalo ako plytké víťazstvo. Predvídal útok Bielej rady a jeho odpoveď bola dopredu pripravená. Keď opustil Dol Guldur, putoval späť do svojej starej krajiny Mordor, ktorú Nazgûlovia preňho pripravovali a pokračoval v zbrojení na veľkú Vojnu, ktorá mala prísť. Galardiel vo Vojne o Prsteň Počas Vojny o Prsteň Galadriel spočiatku zohrávala len malú priamu úlohu, hoci jej radu hľadali Elladan a Elrohir ešte pred začiatkom Elrondovej rady. Do diania bola zatiahnutá až o niekoľko mesiacov neskôr, keď sa z Morie vynorilo Spoločenstvo Prsteňa a uniklo do jej krajiny. Spoločenstvo zostalo v Caras Galadhon niekoľko týždňov a Galadriel využila tento čas na to, aby Frodovi a Samovi ukázala v jej Zrkadle záblesky budúcnosti. V tom čase Frodo rozpoznal Galadriel ako jednu z nositeliek Troch prsteňov a nevinne jej ponúkol Jeden Prsteň. Galadriel na moment takmer podľahla pokušeniu a jej konečné odolanie vábeniu Prsteňa sa malo ukázať dôležitejšie ako si v tom čase dokázala predstaviť. Asi najvážnejší Galadrielin príspevok vo Vojne o Prsteň prišiel v momente, keď Spoločenstvo opustilo jej krajinu. Každému zo Spoločenstva dala dar, z ktorých sa niektoré ukázali ako životne dôležité. Jej dar Frodovi bol Hviezdny krištáľ, krištáľová ampulka, ktorá obsahovala zachytené svetlo Eärendilovej hviezdy. Bez tejto ampulky by boli Frodo a Sam stratení v Shelobinom brlohu a výprava k Hore Osudu by zlyhala. Zdá sa, že Galadriel tieto udalosti predvídala pomocou jej Zrkadla a pripravila sa na ne. Po odchode Spoločenstva začala Galadriel pracovať na tom, aby pomohla úspechu výpravy a napriek tomu, že bola oboznámená o tom, že Gandalf padol v Morii, požiadala Gwaihira, Pána Vetra, aby ho našiel. Tak bol Gandalf, ktorý sa vrátil zo smrti, zachránený z vrcholu Celebdilu. Bol znesený do Lothlórienu, kde ho Galadriel uzdravila a keď znova vyrazil, poslala s ním správy spolu s pripomenutím pre Aragorna, aby pamätal na proroctvo o Cestách mŕtvych. Medzitým poslala ďalšie správy do Imladrisu povolávajúc hraničiarov Aragornovi na pomoc a tak sa stalo, že skrz Galadriel sa Šedá družina znova pripojila k ich Náčelníkovi. Galadriel tiež mohla použiť svoju moc, aby pomohla Nositeľovi Prsteňa priamo. Sam dostal náhle jasné videnie Galadriel pripomínajúce mu jej ampulku, čím mu zachránila život. Galadrielina ríša Lórien sa ocitla priamo zapojená vo Vojne 11. marca 3019 T.v. , 24 dní po odchode Spoločenstva. Dlho predtým poslal Sauron svoje jednotky, aby znovuobsadili Dol Guldur a teraz tieto jednotky zaútočili cez Anduinu na samotný Lórien. Galadrielina moc však bola príliš veľká, aby ju prekonali a tak Galadhrim tento prvý útok odrazili a rovnako tak aj ďalšie dva, ktoré prišli 15. a 21. marca, hoci lesy Lórienu boli ťažko poškodené. Po Sauronovej konečnej porážke o niekoľko dní neskôr Galadriel sama prekročila rieku Anduin a spoločne s Celebornom a mnohými z jej ľudu a strhla hradby Dol Gulduru. Po Vojne o Prsteň putovala Galadriel s Celobornom na juh do Minas Tirith, kde bola hosťom na svadbe Aragorna a jej vnučky Arwen. Na krátky čas sa potom vrátila do Lórienu no jej skutky počas Vojny o Prsteň a hlavne jej odmietnutie Prsteňa spôsobili zrušenie jej exilu zo Západu. V roku 3021 T.v. putovala na sever a západ do Šedých prístavov s ostatnými nositeľmi Troch prsteňov a nakoniec sa vrátila do krajiny svojho narodenia, na Najzápadnejší západ. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Námet a variácie' Tam, kde Hobit a Pán Prsteňov zmieňujú udalosti v skorej histórii Ardy, tam zvyčajne zmieňujú udalosti, ktoré už boli súčasťou cyklu Silmarillionu a už tak boli zdokumentované a predpokladané ich autorom. Napríklad, keď je odhalené, že Glamdring patril kráľovi Gondolinu, alebo Aragorn hovorí príbeh Berena a Lúthien, sú to odkazy na básne, ktoré už existovali. Galadriel však do tejto schémy nezapadá. Príbeh Pána Prsteňov dokazuje, že bola Vznešená elfka určitého významu, takže by sa mala objaviť niekde v príbehoch Prvého veku, no v skutočnosti sa jej postava objavila iba počas písania Pána Prsteňov a neexistovali o nej žiadne zmienky v skorších záznamoch. Tolkien zvažoval rôzne odlišné spôsoby ako zasadiť Galadriel do príbehov Silmarillionu a zoznam v tomto príspevku mieša najbežnejšie námety, aby poskytol súpis, ktorý ladí so všetkým publikovaným materiálom. Je však potrebné mať na mysli, že Tolkien nikdy nedokončil Galadrielinu úlohu v skoršej histórii Stredozeme, či príbeh jej vzťahu ku Celebornovi. Vyskúšal množstvo experimentálnych možností na námet jej života a nasledujúce je výber z týchto možností, aby ste získali predstavu o alternatívnych životoch, ktoré mohla Galadriel žiť v paralelných literárnych vesmíroch: * Celeborn nebol Sinda z Doriathu, ale Lesný elf, ktorý bol pánom Lórienu, takže ho Galadriel nestretla, až kým tam nedoputovala. * Celeborn nebol Sinda z Doriathu, ale jeden z Teleri a Galadriel ho stretla v Amane a nie v Stredozemi. Obaja prešli cez More nezávisle od Fëanorovej púte do Stredozeme, no boli tam uväznení, keď bol na Noldor vďaka Fëanorovi uvalený Exil. * Amroth nebol iba bývalý kráľ Lórienu, ale v skutočnosti bol synom Galadriel a Celeborna a keď sa stratil, jeho rodičia prevzali vládu. * Galadriel nielen že putovala do Eregionu, no v skutočnosti tú krajinu založila a sama jej mnoho rokov vládla. Podľa tejto verzie sa Celebrimbor stýkal s Annatarom potajomky a vytvoril Prstene moci bez Galadrielinho vedomia alebo súhlasu. Nemožno povedať s istotou, že Tolkien zamýšľal zamietnuť všetky tieto možnosti. Pravdu povediac, keby žil a dokončil Silmarillion, niektoré z týchto prvkov by si možno našli cestu do Galadrielinho "skutočného" príbehu. Zdroj http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/g/galadriel.html Category: Elfovia Category: Eldar Category: Noldor Category: Vznešení elfovia